Scamp and Atticus's Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus accompanies Cherry on a visit to meet her distant cousins James and Elizabeth and runs into Lady and Tramp's puppies, notably Scamp who becomes close with the boy as the puppy wants to be a street dog away from rules and Atticus wishes to be a street urchin. Will they come to their senses and go back to their old lives ever again? Contains a brand new OC!
1. Chapter 1

Two young kids, not very young, were on their way to an airport. Cherry and Atticus. They were leaving for their summer vacation and were on the way to visit some old faces in Cherry's life and to let Atticus meet and get introduced by them.

"Hello." Atticus said.

"Tickets please." Cherry told the woman behind a desk, handing some personal items in order to get boarded.

"Thank you." the woman said, taking the stuff and typing into a computer as men came to take their bags inside the plane.

"This is going to be so exciting, Cherry." Atticus said out of excitement.

"I hope we have a good time." Cherry said as she straightened her backpack she would take on the plane ride.

"Yeah, me too." Atticus said as he straightened his backpack he would take on the plane ride.

"We still got a bit of time, wanna grab a quick snack to take on the flight?" Cherry asked, shuddering about airplane food.

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Good." Cherry sighed, then went to a little chicken sandwich place to get herself a little real snack than peanuts or stale popcorn.

Atticus joined her. Cherry was looking at various foreign things in the airport such as coin machines for new currency when leaving the country, some signs in various different languages, and some PSA's from around the world. Atticus looked around the air port he then saw a camera in a gift shop.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"You wanna get that when we meet Elizabeth and James?" Cherry asked, noticing that he had found a camera.

"Yeah and to take pictures of every moment." Atticus answered.

Just be careful with the flash, they have a baby and it might scare him." Cherry warned.

"Flights are now boarding." the intercom said.

"Ooh, we better hurry." Cherry grabbed some things she wanted to take with her on the flight and had her ticket out, rushing to get on the plane with Atticus.

They got to the plane just in time.

"Thank goodness, feels like a rush." Cherry nearly panted and went to sit next to the window like she always does.

"You're telling me." Atticus said nearly panted and went to sit next to her.

Cherry took out some gum for herself. Even though she hated chewing gum, she only did it on plane rides. She took some of her mother's selling gum and popped some in her mouth for the flight, chewed a little while and waited until the plane would take off so she would chew a little bit more. Atticus was so excited.

"Want some?" Cherry offered so her ears wouldn't hurt during the plane ride.

"Sure." Atticus said.

Cherry took out some gum pieces and handed them to him.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

Cherry nodded, then glanced out the window as the pilot did the traditional welcoming everyone aboard and telling about safety procedures. Atticus payed full attention. Cherry's eyes slowly shut and she started to fall asleep. Atticus started to fall asleep as well. Cherry hummed a bit to the music she fell asleep to, but luckily her gum stayed in place.

* * *

><p>Atticus was now having a dream and where it showed him being a puppy. Cherry was just thinking how things were going to be in James and Elizabeth's house now. She was excited to see Junior now because Elizabeth had told her he can speak a few words now and can sit up on his own. She wasn't as excited about that as much as his parents, but she was happy to know he and the puppies had developed since she last saw everyone. Atticus's dream was wonderful up until his dream became a nightmare and showed him as a puppy in the dog pound and in the same cell with a big monsterous dog and began to chase after Atticus as a puppy until he tripped and the dog charged at atticus as a puppy and was looked like he was going to attack him.<p>

"Atticus? Atticus!" Cherry's voice grew distant in the boy's mind as he slept.

The dog then lunged at the puppy that was Atticus and it scared him so much that he woke up in complete sweat and was panting fast.

"Hello..." Cherry's face was in his.

"Um, Cherry, why is your face in my face?" Atticus asked, moving his face away from hers.

"Sorry," Cherry backed up a bit. "We're landing soon." she told him.

"Thanks." Atticus said after wiping his sweat.

"You okay there?" Cherry noticed how tense and frightened he seemed.

"Yeah, I just had nightmare." Atticus said.

"Oh, gosh..." Cherry took a cup and filled it with whatever was left in her water bottle and handed it to Atticus with a smile. "Here."

"Thanks." Atticus said.

Cherry smiled and looked out the window to see the clouds slowly disappearing as they were about to land. Going down the plane runway was always her favorite part, it was like an amusement park ride. After drinking the water, Atticus was now relaxed.

"Better?" Cherry asked, still looking out the window to get a good view of the new sights.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Good, we should be getting down soon." Cherry assured him.

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

Cherry gave her gum a couple more chews, then stopped again once the pilot made an announcement about them landing soon.

"I can't wait to meet them, except for that Aunt Sarah."Atticus said.

"Aunt Sarah's no fun..." Cherry grunted, holding herself. "She put a muzzle on poor Lady and those darn cats got us into trouble while James and Elizabeth were out of town."

"That's horrible." Atticus said.

"I think she changed though, she got dog biscuits for Lady, Tramp, and the puppies on Christmas the last I heard." Cherry remarked.

"Yeah, maybe she changed her spots." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged and waited until the plane would come to a complete stop.

"And I can't wait to see Lady and Tramp and their pups."Atticus said.

"I haven't seen the pups since they were born," Cherry smiled. "I helped Lady give birth to them, I was kind of like a doggy midwife." she laughed a little in her memory.

"Well, I'm sure that they've grown a little since then." Atticus said.

"I'm sure they're old enough to walk on their own like Junior and can speak properly." Cherry added. She showed a picture of Lady with the girl puppies known as Danielle, Annette and Collette. "They have their mother's eyes..."

"I can see that," Atticus said then noticed a boy pup. "And I see the boy pup is just like his father."

"They say he chewed on almost everything, even the neighbor dog's little winter coat." Cherry mentioned, finding a picture of Lady and Tramp's puppy, fondly named Scamp.

"He seems like he would be a troublemaker." Atticus said.

"Being the son of the Tramp, that makes sense." Cherry said as she tucked the pictures in her bag for later.

There was a beam noise coming. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are nearly landing, just keep your seatbelts fastened until we come to a complete stop, and welcome to a new part of the world and have a happy holiday." the pilot called, calmly.

"Better do as the pilot says." Atticus said.

Cherry nodded and looked out the window, feeling excited as the clouds came out of view and the new airport was coming. "I love this part." she whispered, loving going down the runway.

"Really? Cool." Atticus said.

The pilot made his announcement again, allowing everyone to leave the plane and come out with their bags and go about their business now. Cherry grabbed her carry on bag and stepped out to the new airport, looking around curiously. Atticus joined her after getting his carry on bag.

* * *

><p>"I think we're here, but where is everyone?" Cherry looked around, curiously. She didn't see anyone she recognized, but then saw a little puppy run up to her and nearly try to jump on her. "Oof!"<p>

The puppy growled, then smiled and licked her face.

"Looks like we got our welcome here." Atticus said as he saw Cherry being licked by the puppy.

Cherry chuckled a little. "Down, boy, down!"

"Alright, Scamp, I think Cherry's had enough." A man said.

The puppy looked over to him, then walked to him and to a full grown dog who resembled him.

"Yuck!" Cherry grunted, wiping some of the puppy slobber off, but she wasn't entirely mad.

"Well, that's sure one way of welcoming visitors." Atticus said.

"We were looking for you, James." Cherry told the older man as he settled the scamp of a puppy.

The family saw Atticus next to Cherry.

"This is my friend Atticus, I hope he can stay for the celebration." Cherry told them.

"That'll be fine, dear." Elizabeth told her, smiling as she held now toddler Junior.

"And I'm guessing this little guy is Junior." Atticus said.

"That's him," Cherry said, smiling. "Does he know any words yet?"

"Oh, just the usual, Mama, Dada..." Elizabeth explained.

"That's a good start." Atticus said.

"Oh, its the triplets," Cherry beamed, picking up one of Lady and Tramp's cocker spaniel puppies. "I believe this one is Annette."

"I'm guessing that these two then must be Danielle and Collette." Atticus said looking at the other two cocker spaniel puppies.

"Yeah, and that's Scamp." Cherry concluded.

"Well, he defiantly looks like his father as a puppy." Atticus said.

"Have you two eaten yet? We have a dinner ready at home whenever you are." Elizabeth invited, holding onto Junior tight.

"I'm sure that'll be fine." Cherry answered.

"Come on, let's go." Cherry said, leaving with the Brown family.

Scamp appeared to be a very hyperactive puppy. He was focusing on food that people dropped in the airport, but heard a call and dashed towards his family.

"Wow, he's like a puppy version of me." Atticus said.

"We better get him home, probably anxious to play with his sisters again." Elizabeth said.

Scamp then whined as she mentioned the spaniel triplets and they weren't jumpy and wild like he was.

Annette, Danielle, and Collette all as if on cue rolled their eyes.

"I don't think he would like to play with them." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed and put her hand against her face. "I get along with my older brother just fine, why is it whenever I meet other brothers and sisters they have the need to shoehorn conflict?"

"Shoehorn conflict?"Atticus said out of confusion.

"You know, fight all the time, get into trouble..." Cherry explained.

"Ohh." Atticus said out of realization.

"Well, hopefully if we give Junior a little brother or sister, he won't fight." Elizabeth remarked as they got to get to the house as the people were singing Welcome.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth held Junior as James unlocked the front door to their house and Scamp ran in, tracking mud everywhere.<p>

"Bath time, girls." Lady told her daughters and decided to help her masters get the puppies in for a bath.

"I hate baths." Scamp said, groaning.

"I know, right?" Atticus said.

"Now, Scamp, baths are good for you." Cherry told the puppy who was so much like his father.

Tramp scratched himself with his hind leg as he spoke in private with Lady as James took Annette, Collette, and Danielle for their baths and Elizabeth went upstairs to put Junior down for a nap.

"Yeah, they are, but some of us don't like them, right Scamp?" Atticus asked

"Right wait you can understand me?" Scamp asked Atticus.

"Yeah, I've always understood animals."Atticus said.

"I didn't know you could..." Cherry glanced at Atticus.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Show-off..." Cherry muttered, but smiled down at Scamp. "Just think, if you do it now you won't have to worry about it later."

"Oh, I love getting a bath!" Annette said, rather smugly to rub it in to her dirty brother.

"It makes my fur so silky smooth!" Danielle added.

"Yeah!" Collette agreed.

Scamp and Atticus just rolled their eyes.

"Scamp, when you live in the house, you have to be clean." Tramp told his puppy as the girls went to relax outside with Lady.

Cherry decided to join the girls.

"Yeah, maybe for house dogs, but not me." Scamp said.

"The same with me." Atticus said.

Tramp sighed. Scamp was just like the way he was when he was a puppy, no wonder he never had one home before he met Lady. He then saw the pup going on the couch and didn't appreciate that with his new ways. "Scamp, you know you're not supposed to climb the furniture, now get down from there before you break something!"

"Oh come on lighten up." Atticus said to Tramp

"Yeah dad how about we got outside and rip some flowers, chase cats." Scamp said to Tramp and went over to the pillow his father was using and began to pull it away from his father.

"Come on now, you're going to make a mess." Tramp scolded them. "Atticus, you're a human being, you know you can't do this."

"Well, sorry if I never had any parents or family to teach right from wrong." Atticus said out of frustration.

Tramp sighed and put his paw to his muzzle.

"Wait, so, you mean you don't have a family?" Scamp asked Atticus.

"That's right and this makes me an orphan." Atticus said out of sadness.

Tramp thought that he should lighten up the moment.

"Tramp, I hope you're not making a mess in there!" James called from the kitchen.

"He's not, I was just trying to play the piano." Atticus lied.

"Okay!" James had a distant 'okay'.

Tramp lay down on the floor, feeling a bit tired like an old man. "Alright whirl winds, time to settle down." he told both Atticus and Scamp. "Why don't you go play with Junior?"

"Yeah, come on, Scamp." Atticus said.

* * *

><p>They both went to play with Junior. Elizabeth had left the room to see something else.<p>

Junior was playing instead of napping. He smiled to see one of the puppies. "Scamp!"

Scamp went over to Junior and began to sniff him and lick him. Junior giggled and clapped from Scamp. And where he then placed his fathers hat on Scamp, who then began play around with it.

James came in the room, wondering about his favorite hat and was alarmed as Scamp appeared to be teething on it. "Scamp!" he took the hat and moaned in dismay. "Oh, look what you did to my favorite hat..." he then grabbed the puppy and took him downstairs. "Let's see if you can behave long enough for me to give you a bath." he started the sink water.

Scamp began to sneak away so he wouldn't get a bath. James struggled with the puppy squirming to get away.

'_I have to help Scamp somehow._' Atticus thought.

James kept trying to hold Scamp still, but the rambunctious puppy escaped and went outside. Since he was wet and slippery, the dirt turned back into mud and splashed against the girls. Cherry grunted a bit, she didn't really like getting dirty, Lady whined, backing up, and the triplet spaniels were no doubt in serious disgust. The three of them growled at Scamp and James decided that Scamp had to be punished and chained up the puppy in the yard.

* * *

><p>"Maybe chaining you up will teach you a lesson..." James said, strictly.<p>

"Come here, Cherry, I'll give you one of my outfits to wear." Elizabeth offered.

Cherry cringed, knowing how feminine Elizabeth liked to dress and would probably get stuck in some pink and frilly outfit. Atticus went outside to keep Scamp company.

"Serves him right." Annette scoffed.

"Simply incorrigible." Danielle added.

"He brought this out on himself." Collette finished.

The spaniel triplets then looked down to see themselves coated in mud and needing another bath. That then cheered them up and they had a race over who would have the bath first since it would be too much trouble if all of them at once took a bath. Along the way to get their baths they looked at Atticus, confused as to why he was going outside.

* * *

><p>Tramp sighed as he looked at Scamp outside there chained up.<p>

Lady came up to her mate. "Tramp?"

"Best thing Jim Dear could have done for our boy, chaining him up..." Tramp tried to sound stern about this and not upset.

And then he noticed Atticus had joined Scamp not as a punishment but by his own free will.

"I always get blamed for everything..." Scamp whined.

"Hey, maybe some howling will make you feel better." Atticus suggested.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, maybe," Scamp smiled a bit. "Lots of dogs do that when they're upset..." he then was about to howl.<p>

Lady and Tramp looked outside seeing Scamp very unhappy.

"I'll give him this." Cherry had a leftover sandwich from her plane trip with Atticus. She then came out, wearing her new outfit. It was a dull pink sweater with a white top on the inside, and a lighter pink skirt. The pinks made her cringe, but she had to be polite about wearing it in Elizabeth and James's house. She cringed when Atticus was howling with Scamp.

"Human's don't howl do they?" Scamp said out of confusion.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean I can't be the first human to howl."Atticus said.

"You do have a good point there." Scamp said.

They both then continued on with their howls.

Cherry sighed and put her hands on her ears. "I was gonna give you all a little something to eat, but forget it!" she grunted, then walked back inside, a little annoyed with their antics.

Tramp went outside with Scamp's food bowl.

Scamp looked up at his father and looked away, despite being hungry really, but just down because of what happened to him.

Tramp placed the food down to scamp. "I thought you might be I thought you might be hungry." He said.

Atticus did have food with him but didn't bring it out just yet.

"See? I always get blamed for everything." Scamp whined.

Cherry decided to stay in with everyone. 'What's gotten into him lately?' she wondered about Atticus, never really seeing him act like this before. It seemed unnatural for him. Sure, Atticus was never quite normal himself, but he was acting like a dog lately. Then she remembered that Atticus had a nightmare.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and James were telling Cherry what had been going on since she last saw them. Even Aunt Sarah was in a generous mood as they mentioned she sent dog biscuits for Christmas and was planning on coming to the picnic with them with her cats. Cherry shuddered about the cats coming, but hopefully they would be better than they had been before if Aunt Sarah was having a change of heart. Then Cherry heard Scamp and Tramp arguing and where Atticus was joining in, but he was joining in by scamps side of the argument.<p>

Cherry decided to go out and see the two. "What's going on out here?"

Tramp went up to Cherry to tell her what was going on.

"What is it?" Cherry whispered to the former street dog.

"That friend of yours seriously needs a family to teach him right from wrong and to teach him to stop howling." Tramp whispered.

"He doesn't have a family," Cherry said, softly. "You're right though."

While Cherry and Tramp were whispering to each other Atticus began to tell scamp about the dream he had and which had turned into a nightmare. Cherry and Tramp went back inside. Lady was telling Tramp of how hard it must be since Tramp was a street dog all his life until he saved baby Junior from a disease infested rodent and James and Elizabeth thought he was a brave dog. That allowed them to adopt him and finally give him one family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you hear that?" Scamp lifted up his ear as he heard other dogs on the street.

"Yeah I do," Atticus said. "And it sounds like it's coming from the other side of the fence."

Scamp went to the fence and popped his head in. He grew very excited. There were a few dogs messing around with the unlucky dog-catcher. Scamp barked, wanting to be in on the fun with them and he saw one dog who noticeably caught his attention and eye. He thought she was very pretty. Atticus also looked and saw the dogs and also saw that they were having help with the dog-catcher by a human girl and where he thought she was pretty.

The girl stopped and the girl dog looked back at them. They were both smiling fondly to the boys looking at them.

"Come on, Angel!" one of the bigger dogs called, then this made the other dogs come to the puppy and boy's attention. "Don't you wanna come on and play?"

Scamp struggled in the fence. "I wish we could..."

"Yeah, but we can't." Atticus said.

"Uh-oh, we gotta go." one of the smaller dogs said.

"Angel, come!" the girl told the female dog, patted her lap and ran with her and the other dogs.

The dog-catcher was running with his net to capture a bigger dog, a Rottweiler.

"We gotta get out of here." Atticus said.

The dog-catcher's had been a game to the stray dogs. It even landed in the Brown yard in front of Scamp. Angel barked for Scamp to give it to them so they could play and maybe even let him join in the fun. The street urchin girl was looking through the fence too, wondering what Atticus would do. Atticus gave the hat to Scamp who then gave it to Angel.

"Atta boy." Atticus said to scamp as he ruffled the top of scamps head.

Angel took the hat and gave Scamp a little kiss to thank him.

"Thanks." the human girl whispered to Atticus.

The dog-catcher was coming back for his hat and was nearly scolding Scamp for it, but Angel gave him a bite on his rear-end and the catcher's net went on the Rottweiler. The Rottweiler tricked the catcher and made him get caught on his own net and was on top of the dog pound car with the hat in his mouth. He gave a wink to Scamp.

"That was so cool! We gotta meet them, Atticus!" Scamp struggled to get out of the fence, but couldn't since he didn't have hands and there was a lock on the door.

"Yeah, we gotta meet them." Atticus said, he struggled to get the fence unlocked.

Scamp tried to get out and started to run around the yard of how great it would be to be a stray dog like those cool dogs they met. That night, Scamp was finally freed from being chained. "Hey, look, I did it! Whoo-hoo! So long, house dogs! Come on, Atticus, we're out of here!" he told the human boy and found a way to free them both from the fence.

"Yeah!" Atticus said and then began to get some distance from the fence and then began to run towards it and then jumped and unlocked the fence.

* * *

><p>Scamp cheered and they ran down the neighborhood streets, which nearly woke up everyone else. Scamp barked around, hoping to find the dogs to befriend them, but so far couldn't find them. He looked in any possible place to find a street dog, but had no such luck and was about to give up.<p>

"They have to be around here somewhere."Atticus said.

Scamp sighed as they walked along. There was familiar yipping and rat squeaks.

"BACK! BACK!" a sharp young voice called.

"Wait that voice and that yipping those must be that girl and puppy we saw with those dogs." Atticus whispered to Scamp.

Scamp hid a blush as Atticus mentioned Angel the puppy as he went closer. He then decided to help her out by barking loudly to scare away the rats he could see shadows of. The rats heard this and ran away.

"I don't know how that happened, girl, come on..." the homeless girl said to her puppy and started to collect any food they could find together.

"Come on, this is our chance to meet them." Atticus said.

Scamp and Atticus went into the alley.

* * *

><p>The girl was looking for some edible food for herself while Angel was looking in the trash for some scraps. Atticus and Scamp saw them and found this the perfect time to go and meet them while looking like they were also looking for some food and scraps.<p>

The girl glanced at Atticus with a smirk and kept looking for edible food. "Hey... I know you... You're that kid at the Brown house... I never thought those people had any other kid besides that baby." she said as she tossed a banana peel over her shoulder.

Angel glanced at Scamp the same way and continued to look.

"I'm not their kid I was just visiting them with their niece, I'm an orphan." Atticus said as he continued to look.

"Oh, welcome to the club..." the girl said, softly. "My name's Mo."

"Pretty name my name is Atticus." the boy said.

"That name makes me think of that book I used to read, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_..." Mo glanced at him. She was a little rough in appearance, and could be easily mistaken for a boy. She had short brown hair with a red bandanna with a dirty pink shirt, black finger-less gloves with a white vest, blue jean shorts and dirty gray boots.

"So, where you two from?" Atticus asked.

Scamp was telling Angel that his collar was a symbol of graduation, even if she didn't really buy it, but liked him anyway.

"It's a long story..." Mo rubbed her arm, glancing at Atticus.

"I've got time." Atticus said.

"It's quite long... I can just say I have foster parent issues." Mo hinted as Angel showed Scamp some street dog tricks. "We better catch up or we'll get left behind." Mo led Atticus to where the puppies were. "You better get home, the streets are rough."

Angel giggled and kicked an overturned trashcan on Scamp off from him.

"Angel, come!" Mo summoned her puppy and went down the street way with Angel following swiftly.

"Wait for us!" Atticus said.

Scamp and Atticus were after Mo and Angel. The boys tried to copy the girls' moves, but had trouble than the girls did since they had been doing what they've done a long time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the house, Cherry was washing her hands and looked down at Lady. "You think we should get the boys inside? They've been out there a long time."<p>

"Yeah, we should." Lady said.

Cherry nodded and opened the door for them both to get out. "Scamp, Atticus!" she called. She then gasped as she didn't see Atticus in the backyard and the chain was unlatched by the doghouse and the fence was open.

"What is it, Cherry?" Lady asked her.

"Look!" Cherry pointed to show neither Scamp or Atticus were in the yard.

"Oh, no." Lady said out of sadness.

"We better tell the others." Cherry ran back inside the house with the spaniel mother.

* * *

><p>Atticus and Scamp kept following the girls. Angel went through the secret entrance while Mo crawled through because of how small it was for her. Atticus and Scamp continued to follow them.<p>

Scamp went first while Atticus crawled. "Wow... It's a dog's paradise, Atticus!" he barked happily as he saw the other dogs. He looked around to see the dogs doing things he would never be allowed to do before. "Jumping on the sofa, digging in the trash, and breaking stuff! If only there were hats to chew on..."

"Yep, because then that would make this the perfect place." Atticus said.

Scamp found a hat being chewed on by the Rottweiler from earlier and another dog. They were fighting for it while a small dog and a sheepdog were watching it.

"Go, Buster, go!" the sheepdog cheered.

"Woo hoo hoo hoo! Good-bye home, hello freedom!"Atticus and Scamp said out of joy.

Scamp cheered and dashed over to see the dogs as the Rottweiler won the hat and tossed the loser dog into the stove.

"Haha, now which one of you thinks that you can take the Buster on?" The Rottweiler named buster asked the other dogs.

The dogs ran down together to get the hat, but Buster had put it down like a red cape and removed it to make them charge like a bull. The sheepdog laughed while the others moaned in the crash.

"That's gotta hurt." Atticus said.

Scamp nodded, but still smiled. "Still looks fun!" he wagged his tail, excited to meet some new friends.

Buster was boasting about how the junkyard dogs ruled the world and he ruled them and tried to get Angel's attention. Angel rolled her eyes at him as Mo was lying next to him, filing her nails in a broken down car. Atticus kept his eyes on Mo.

"I'm not your girl..." Angel huffed at Buster, then nuzzled against Mo.

The street girl extended her hand and pet against the puppy's gold-like fur.

Buster howled which made the other dogs howl. Scamp did as well, which grabbed everyone's attention.

"Scamp, I think that just caught everyone's attention." Atticus said to the puppy.

Buster came down the top of the car as the older dogs looked down to see Scamp.

"Look, Angel, it's that kid and dog again." Mo noticed.

Angel turned her head and looked to see Scamp and went down with Mo to look at them. Scamp stopped howling once he saw that his howling caught everyone's attention. The dogs all wondered where he came from and were surprised he was off his leash, but still had his collar on. The older female dog was sniffing Atticus to see if he was friendly or not.

"It's alright, girl, I'm friendly." Atticus said to the older female dog.

Buster came to break it up. "Whoa, whoa, hey..." he looked down at Scamp. "I'm the top dog around here. And nobody joins the Junkyard Dogs unless I say so, so, what's your and your pet's name, Sport?" he asked the puppy.

"My name's Scamp and his name is Atticus." Scamp said.

Buster chuckled and circled them. "You wanna be one of us, one of the rules is NO house dogs or humans with families."

"I'm not a house dog!" Scamp argued.

"And I don't have a family!" Atticus argued.

"Oh, yeah, then what's this?" Buster looked at Scamp's collar, making the other dogs laugh.

Mo and Angel were silent, but they were quietly jealous that Scamp and Atticus actually may have had a place to call home.

"Okay, first of all, Scamp ran away from home with me and second, I'M AN ORPHAN!"Atticus exclaimed.

"Yeah, the house dog life is rough, we wanna be wild and free!" Scamp told Buster.

"You ought to know what it takes to be a Junkyard Dog and street urchin." Buster told the puppy and human.

"Tell 'em what it takes, Buster!" the sheepdog jumped up and down excitedly. "Tell 'em what it takes!"

One of the dogs pushed down a piano to help Buster teach them their ways in song. Atticus and Scamp paid close attention to what Buster had to say. Buster taught of the society with the other dogs showing examples to their new life. And where to Scamp and Atticus, it seemed like a life they would like to have.

"Baby, I always get my best ideas when you're around." Buster told Angel after the song ended and Scamp and Atticus were welcome to join their lifestyle. "That's why you're my girl."

"I'm _not _your girl." Angel growled at the Rottweiler.

Buster then went to teach Scamp as Atticus found Mo.

"Hey, Mo." Atticus greeted.

Mo looked up at him with her hands on her hips. "Hey, kid..." she greeted hotly.

* * *

><p>At the Brown house, Lady and Tramp were waiting outside while Elizabeth, James, and Cherry were discussing Scamp and Atticus's disappearance. Scamp's sisters were outside with their parents. Tramp was comforting Lady as Trusty and Jock came. Their owners have heard from James and Elizabeth and came for moral support for the parents grieving over the loss of their only son.<p>

Cherry came out in her jacket, feeling comfortable and secure again. "I can't believe even Atticus is gone..."

"We came as soon as we heard!" Jock tried to come in through the fence as the spaniel triplets rushed to him.

All three of the cocker spaniel triplets came over to Trusty and Jock and talked at the same time.

"Not to worry, little ladies," Trusty tried to soothe them, even if they were speaking at once and hard to understand, but they really missed their brother. "I got my grandpappy Old Reliable's keen sense of smell! Say, did I ever tell you about the time I saved your father from certain death?"

The triplets said no.

Gah, here he goes again..." Jock muttered. "I told you, there'll be no livin' with him!"

The triplets started talking about their brother, they didn't seem to care about him coming back or not.

"Especially that boy, Atticus." Annette said.

Danielle huffed. "I don't even want Scamp back... And that human Atticus was so weird..."

"Yeah, who cares? They should've known better than to run off." Collette added.

"This human Atticus, I am guessing he is your friend, Cherry." Jock said to the human girl.

"Yeah, he is," Cherry looked down at him with her hands in her pockets. "He wasn't here last time when I was visiting you all. He kept telling me he always wanted to be a dog... He even had a dream about it when we were flying here on the plane."

The triplets kept talking about their brother as Lady came by them and sent a scolding look to the one talking about slippers and making fun of Scamp.

"My bad, Mom." Collette said to her mother.

Lady softened her look on her daughter.

"We really miss him, Mom..." Annette said coolly.

Tramp tried to assure his daughters that Scamp and Atticus would be brought back in no time and that Tramp was the same, sly, street smart dog he once was, even if he was older now with a family of his own. He then turned his head as James called for him. They all began their search.

"Come on, let's see what mischief our pup's gotten himself into." Tramp told Lady and they went off to find Scamp and Atticus.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, Scampster, fetch the can out of the alley." Buster told the pup to begin some Junkyard Dog training.

"How hard can it be to get a tin can from a dog?" Atticus asked.

Scamp climbed in with some of Atticus's help. The other dogs, except Angel was laughing. She looked concerned for Scamp, as Mo did to Atticus. There was an aggressive looking dog holding a tin can hostage, but luckily, he was sleeping, so he didn't come after and try to hurt the puppy or the boy. Atticus began to get scared as soon as he saw the dog that was sleeping.

"Scamp, that's the dog I saw in my nightmare." Atticus whispered to the puppy.

Scamp looked very nervous. "I'll handle this, Atticus, this is dog's work." he whispered to the human boy and snuck over to the bear-like dog as he snored loudly and heavily.

Atticus began biting his nails, nervously. Scamp came close to the sleeping dog and leaned in far to bit the end of the tin can and pull it softly and quietly. The dog reached his paw out to reach for his can which had been stolen. He looked like he was about to wake up, but then he put his dog arms under his chin and went back to sleep, not noticing anything wrong yet. Atticus then began to relax.

"Okay, great you got the tin can let's get back to Buster and the others." Atticus whispered to Scamp.

Scamp nodded and backed up to make sure the dog was still asleep. He then felt victory and started to go back to the others, but accidentally hit the trashcan by him and the dog woke up in a flash.

"Oh, come on!"Atticus exclaimed.

Scamp started to whimper a little in fear and ran with Atticus away from the aggressive dog, Reggie.

"Can you reach that?" Scamp asked, seeing a latch that only someone with thumbs could move.

"I think so." Atticus said.

"Come on!" Scamp tried to get to the door and jump for it. It was pretty high for him, hands or no hands.

Reggie was coming close for them and about to hurt them.

"Run!" Atticus screamed.

Scamp kept jumping for the latch and Reggie had cornered them.

"Follow my lead." Scamp whispered to Atticus as the scary dog was trying to bite them.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Atticus said.

Scamp and Atticus led the dog other ways and quickly made their way to run away from his path. They jumped onto old crates as the dog crashed against them and Scamp bit and hung onto a blanket to air-dry as laundry. Atticus joined him. Reggie didn't see them at first, but then looked up and tried to chomp at them as they were dangling. Since Atticus was holding onto the sheet as well, it was losing its free will to hang and the clothes pins snapped off and the sheet fell onto Reggie, allowing Atticus and Scamp to further escape.

* * *

><p>"It's a spook!" the sheepdog thought Reggie was a ghost. "A spook!"<p>

"No, it's Reggie, scatter!" Buster told them.

The dogs and Mo ran away as Reggie broke through his fence and was in the middle of the street. Scamp and Atticus ran into a woman with her poodle. Angel and Mo came to help the boys as Reggie was charging toward them. That was when the dog-catcher was coming and didn't even think to see Atticus and Mo as Scamp's and Angel's possible owners. Though his smoke in the back of his car blocked Reggie's vision and made him go another way while the pups and kids were elsewhere. Atticus was relieved to know that Reggie went the other way.

The dog-catcher had scooped Angel up in a net.

"HEY! Let go of her!" Mo yelled as she stopped on the sidewalk and glared at the authority figure.

"Yeah, let go of her you, big jerk!" Atticus yelled.

Scamp hopped up and started to gnaw on the net. The dog-catcher was surprised to see a house dog doing that. The net hit a pole and the puppies went flying against flour sacks and the car hit Reggie. Unfortunately, it did not kill him, it made him go flying into a vegetable stand with a tomato splattered on his face. The dog-catcher didn't find Scamp or Angel and decided to collect Reggie this time, which put an end of fear in the Junkyard Dogs against him.

Mo looked at Atticus as Angel went to Scamp. "He saved her life..." the girl whispered in awestruck.

"He likes Angel, and I mean, likes her likes her." Atticus whispered to her.

Mo giggled a little. "I can tell..."

Scamp wagged his tail with Angel.

"No one else here besides Mo would've done that." Angel smiled fondly at Scamp.

The dogs couldn't believe Scamp was only a puppy and he had such bravery.

"Looks like they're all impressed by Scamp." Atticus whispered to Mo.

The dogs all came around Scamp to marvel at him while Angel faded into the background.

"You can understand them?" Mo asked, remembering how sometimes the dog and boy would talk.

"Yeah, I've been able to talk to animals since, well, forever, I guess." Atticus said.

"That's funny," Mo blinked at him. "I can only really talk to dogs and cats... For some reason, other animals won't talk to me, maybe I can't understand them."

"HEY!" Buster called. "Will somebody open this thing?"

The sheepdog was coming to bust it down than get one of the humans to open it manually.

"We could have opened that, you know." Atticus said to the sheepdog.

"I hit the thingy!" the sheepdog laughed.

"Coming, tenderfoot?" Angel asked Scamp as she went in with the others.

"Aw, Mooch..." Mo face-palmed the dog.

Scamp began to follow Angel, acting cool. Scamp accidentally tripped over a broken fence piece and hit against Atticus.

* * *

><p>Later, Buster was leading a way as the others followed and the people down below were building up a carnival. They all decided to relax a bit while the people were building the carnival. Mo was holding Angel close, Ruby was lying down talking with Scamp about the Master junkyard dog, Scratchy was with Sparky, and Mooch was lying himself. Buster then got everyone together and talked about a very familiar master junkyard dog.<p>

"Ruby's right," Sparky got them to all gather together. "In my day, there was only one stray by which all dogs measured."

"The Tramp!" the dogs said together which had an unsettling feeling with Scamp. He had never known his father used to be a street dog and thought he was a house dog all his life.

Atticus had the same feeling and also thought that Tramp was a house dog all his life.

"The Tramp?" Atticus asked, acting as if he didn't know who Tramp was.

"He taught Buster everything there is to know about being on the streets." Mooch told them.

"And Tramp's trouble was Buster's trouble." Ruby added.

"And Buster's trouble was Tramp's trouble." Mooch nearly echoed.

"He was a great dog, I only heard about him when I was moved here." Mo explained to get a person's word in.

"Cool." Atticus said.

"He once stole an entire meat wagon!" Mooch told Scamp a story about the legendary dog. "And then the dog-catcher, chased him all the way to the river!" he chased the tiny dog, Francisco into a little waterway, which felt like a lake to the small dog.

"No, sir, it was dog-catchers." Sparky corrected.

"How many?" Atticus asked.

"At least a dozen... Two dozen," Sparky told them the story as Scamp and Atticus imagined Tramp going through that before he had possibly met Lady. "Now that I think about it, the police and army cavalry were after the boy as well. He was trapped, but if the Tramp was gonna go. He was gonna go in style."

"So, what happened?" Scamp asked.

Sparky took a quick lap of water. "We never saw him again after that, they say when the wind blows, you can still hear Tramp." he made it sound as though Tramp died in that story.

"Wow." Scamp and atticus said out of amazement.

The wind was then howling and some leaves danced which caught the dogs' attention.

Buster had enough of remembering this old dog. "Alright, alright! That is not what happened!"

"Oh, yeah, what do you know?" Mo glared at the Rottweiler.

"Maybe he knows the true story because that story the old dog just told sounded a bit far-fetched." Atticus said.

"Exactly!" Buster glanced at him, then told a different story and put his paw around Scamp. "He met this girl, see? Queen of the Kennel Club Set. Even her Prissy little name: Lady."

Scamp gulped, that was his mother's name. Atticus gulped when he heard Buster say Lady's name.

'_Well, at least he didn't mention Cherry's name._' Atticus thought.

"But he met his true love..." Angel spoke up in defense for the cocker spaniel.

"He betrayed me!" Buster yelled at the puppies. "You can't have family and still be a junkyard dog! So, I gave him a choice, either me or her!"

"I-I'm guessing he chose her, instead of you." Atticus said out of fear of Buster.

"He picked the life at the end of a chain," Buster nearly scowled with drool. "Hooked up with a real powder puff, sleeping on carpets, free roam and board, living the cushy pillow life! That's when I learned the first rule of being a junkyard dog... Buster's trouble is Buster's trouble."

Scamp suddenly had an itch and started to scratch himself. Seeing this, Atticus began to make a sign for Scamp to stop. Scamp looked at him and quickly stopped.

"Hey, Tramp used to scratch like that..." Buster observed, then sniffed the puppy. "You ain't related, are ya?"

"What me? No way." Scamp said.

"Good, cuz if you were, you'd be KIBBLE!" Buster snapped a twig Ruby was chewing on with his mouth.

Mo saw the others leaving and patted her lap again. "Angel, come..."

Angel nodded, looked back at Scamp and left with the others.

That night, Atticus and Scamp were walking along the railroad tracks together. Scamp just couldn't believe his father was a legend in the dog world. Neither could Atticus.

"Didn't Cherry ever tell you Tramp was my dad?" Scamp asked as they walked. "I just can't believe it... Dad..."

"You okay, tenderfoot?" Angel came with Mo to the boys.

"Me? Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay?" Scamp asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Mo asked.

"Yeah," Angel came to Scamp. "Don't you have a nice family back home?"

Scamp then began to tell them why he wouldn't go back.

Angel winced as Scamp said she was lucky she never had a family. "You're wrong."

Mo nodded in agreement, having a grave expression on her face.

"You mean, you two had a family?" Scamp asked.

"Actually, we had _five _families." Angel explained.

"My parents died in a car accident and I was sent to live with my mean grandmother and her dog," Mo explained. "Though, her dog eventually had puppies and Grandma sent the dog away and I got to keep one of them, I'm sure you can guess who. After that, we've been sent to several different foster families. Just when we start to think '_Wow, we have a family_', they either move away, have allergies against Angel, or have some baby. We both then gave up and ended up on the street, it was that or an orphanage that didn't allow pets."

"Wow and I thought having one family was tough." Scamp said.

Mo and Angel held each other. Angel whimpered a bit, thinking of being homeless and having rough lives together.

"You two really want a family, don't you?" Atticus asked the girls.

"Very much..." Mo said softly.

"But, you guys got Buster." Scamp tried to consider.

"You can't tell him! You can't! He'll kick us out!" Angel became animated again.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us, we promise, right Scamp?" Atticus asked.

"Right." Scamp nodded once.

Angel looked softly at Scamp and walked with him. Mo had a small loving look at Atticus and walked next to him.

"So, I guess your Buster's girl." Scamp said to Angel while they were walking.

"I am _not _Buster's girl!" Angel scowled at him and came in front of the two humans and other puppy. "I don't belong to anyone except Mo! The Junkyard dogs aren't much of a family, what choice do we have?"

"What more do you need as a junkyard dog you dig and stay outside as long as you want." Scamp said.

"Run." Angel said abruptly.

Mo sensed something wrong since Angel was staying still like that.

"Yeah, or chase cats or dig up bones..." Scamp said before being interrupted again.

"NO! I mean, run!" Angel yelled as a light was coming toward them. She then ran with Mo to get off the railroad tracks.

Atticus and Scamp both looked behind them and saw a train coming and decided to join Mo and Angel. Angel and Mo soon found outrunning a train to be fun and they saw a bush by a red light. The girls then jumped into the bush and they were safe and they waited for the boys to join them. The boys were half-way across the train tracks. Unfortunately, Scamp's paw got caught in one of the tracks. Atticus stopped to help Scamp. Angel and Mo rushed to help the boys as the train was coming faster and faster.

The track broke off and they all fell into the water as they train passed and missed them in just seconds. One problem for Atticus though even though that the train did miss them, Atticus had a fear of water and couldn't swim.

Angel went up to the surface and caught her breath and climbed up to dry land. "Scamp? Scamp!" she glanced and saw him. "Scamp, where are Mo and Atticus?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Trusty and Jock were searching for any traces of Scamp or Atticus while James was looking around with Cherry.<p>

"I got his scent." Trusty said.

"Are ye sure?" Jock asked.

"Which one?" Cherry also asked.

"Scamp." Trusty said.

Cherry and Jock started to follow Trusty to find Scamp, hopefully Atticus was with him.

"Come on, Pidge!" Tramp told his mate and ran off with her.

They followed Trusty to the lake.

"Scamp!" Tramp called as they saw a fluff ball floating along the water. He dove in after it.

"Oh, please..." Lady hoped her son would be alright.

Tramp brought out of the lake, thinking that it's Scamp.

"Scamp!" Lady called. "Scamp? Oh, thank goodness..."

Tramp brought the fluff ball over and turned it over to reveal it was a wig. Not just any wig, it was the wig that belonged to the woman who owned the poodle that Atticus and Scamp ran into earlier today.

"That's a wig!" Cherry pointed.

Jock sniffed it and glared at Trusty. "A wig! Ye smelled a wig, man, yer hopeless!"

"I'm so sorry, Miss Lady." Trusty said.

Lady smiled apologetically and then grew fierce like a mother bear. "Come on, we've gotta keep searching!"

Jock scoffed at Trusty as they followed her.

Cherry sighed. "I shouldn't have made fun of him..." she muttered, referring to Atticus wanting to live like a dog.

They then joined up with James.

"You okay, Tramp?" Cherry asked before they went back with him as he looked very low about the loss of his son.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on him." Tramp said.

"Come here..." Cherry walked with him to get to James.

* * *

><p>As they had gone, Mo was swimming and trying to get Atticus to dry land as Scamp and Angel were waiting for them. Angel and Scamp saw Mo and Atticus on dry land.<p>

"He's unconscious, but I think he's alive." Mo put Atticus on dry land as Angel and Scamp came to see him. Mo moaned a bit and then opened the boy's mouth to give him CPR.

After three attempts, Atticus woke up.

Mo was kneeling over him. "Oh, Atticus... I was so worried..."

"So...worried?" Atticus asked, acting cool.

Mo scoffed and playfully shoved him as the dogs shook themselves dry. "Get over yourself, city boy."

"I don't know about you guys, but there's gotta be a better way to take a bath." Angel said as she shook.

"Trust me, there is no better way to take a bath." Scamp said.

Angel giggled and had a sudden need to chase her tail. She spun around a little bit and caught it very quickly.

"Good girl." Mo petted her puppy.

"Wow, that is so weird, how'd you do that?" Scamp asked Angel.

"Talent." Angel smirked.

"Let me try." Scamp said with smirk.

"Go for it then." Mo said as she ruffled up Angel's fur for comfort. "Aw, I'm sorry, girl, I wish I could give you a treat..."

Scamp began to chase his tail. The puppy fell though, he wasn't as fast or successful as the girl puppy.

"You really are a house dog." Angel chuckled.

"Oh, yeah?" Scamp asked.

"Yeah!" Angel challenged.

Scamp then got up and they began to walk together with Atticus and Mo. Angel and Scamp were nearly wrestling as their humans followed. They came across a heart-shaped park and walked together. They both appeared to have been hit by the 'curse' know as puppy love. And where they began to enjoy each others company.


	4. Chapter 4

They even came across a fountain that had a cupid with a bow and arrow. Angel and Scamp shared glances at each other, but looked away when the other would look at one another. Mo even seemed to enjoy Atticus and was messing around with him in a teasing way to show that was how she showed affection. And where Atticus began to show his affection for her. Scamp, Atticus, Angel, and Mo then ran over a small bridge together as fireflies came out to lighten the mood.

And where Scamp then began to fill his mouth with fireflies without swallowing them. Angel giggled and the flies around her appeared to make a necklace for her as she smile fondly at Scamp. Mo was catching some of the flies with Atticus and opened her hands up to let them fly away and decorate the summer atmosphere. The four of them had passed a heart in the sidewalk that had Lady and Tramp's paw-prints in them.

* * *

><p>They continued down the path until they came up to a restaurant. Scamp barked and allowed Angel to come too. Atticus and Mo were waiting and wanted food too. The owner of the restaurant Tony looked out and smiled to see the dogs and the kids and gave them a spaghetti dinner for free. Atticus and Mo shared a table and Scamp and Angel shared a table.<p>

Scamp did a move reminiscent of his father and allowed Angel to have one of the meatballs. Mo was eating her spaghetti quietly while Angel dove into hers like a real wild dog with no manners. Atticus did the same thing Scamp did. Scamp and Angel started to lick each other, nuzzle and have their tails wag.

"Mine!" Mo beamed and snatched it and licked her fingertips.

* * *

><p>There was a full moon out as Mo and Atticus followed Scamp and Angel as they were chasing a squirrel together in the neighborhood.<p>

"Tonight's been the best night I've ever had." Atticus said to Mo.

"Yeah, me too, tonight was so precious," Mo smiled back, a little bashfully. She then noticed the neighborhood they were going into. "Snob Hill, it seems."

Cherry was coming with James, Lady and Tramp down the sidewalk. Atticus and Scamp saw them coming.

"Oh no." Atticus said.

"We gotta hide." Scamp said.

Atticus and Scamp hid.

"Why, what's wrong?" Angel asked, wanting to meet the family.

"Yeah." Mo joined her.

Atticus and Scamp held the girls back into the bushes to hide with them.

Tramp thought he smelled Scamp, but the bushes let out a bird and he hung his head low.

"Don't worry, we'll find them..." Cherry said to the dog.

"Yeah, you were the best street dog there ever was," Lady told her mate. "We still have faith in old Tramp."

"If only the old Tramp was here right now." the adult male dog said.

James whistled and called for his dogs.

"Come on, we'll find Scamp and Atticus tomorrow." Cherry told the dogs and went inside with them as Scamp and Angel watched in secret.

Atticus and Mo also watched in secret.

"The Tramp is your father?" Angel looked at Scamp.

* * *

><p>Scamp tried to explain to Angel, but she and Mo just went up to the Brown's house. Atticus and Scamp joined them. Angel and Mo looked to see the family together by the warm, crackling fire. Elizabeth was trying to settle Junior for bed and James told her the sad news. Lady and Tramp hung their heads. Even the triplets seemed sad, starting to really miss Scamp now, even if they were kidding about missing him earlier.<p>

"Here, buddy..." Cherry cooed and took the Christmas photograph the family took together after she went home after visiting them and gave it to Junior to hold onto.

Angel, Mo, Scamp, and Atticus saw how much they really missed Scamp. Scamp's ears drooped as he saw his family. Angel saw the baby. She and Mo left a home once because of the birth of a baby once, but she saw that Scamp, his sisters, and his parents were allowed to stay in the family even after Junior was born. Cherry turned her head with her arms folded. To Atticus's surprise, Cherry let out a tear rolling down her cheek, he had never seen her cry before, even in very stressful and emotional situations. And where he had never intended on making her cry.

"Gosh, I didn't think they'd miss us that much..." Scamp murmured.

"You didn't think they'd miss you?" Angel gawked at him.

"How could you guys run away from a home and family and friends like that?" Mo nearly snapped.

"You don't know of what it's like having to be in a house with rules." Atticus said.

"No, we don't." Mo grew very angry and followed Angel away from the two.

"Wow, must be so bad to have people who care about you so much!" Angel hissed.

"I'd give anything to have what you have." Scamp said to Angel.

"And I'd give anything to have what _you _have," Angel told him back. "Come on, Scamp, we can run off together, we don't need them."

Angel's offer was tempting.

"One more test and I'll be a real junkyard dog." Scamp told his possible girlfriend. "That's where I belong."

"No, you and Atticus don't belong here," Angel stated. "That's what I like about you."

"Come on, we better get some rest, there's a big day tomorrow." Mo yawned a bit, sleepily.

"Yeah." Atticus yawned a bit, sleepily.

"Come on, I know a place with beds for us while the dogs lie on the ground." Mo took his hand and led him to a comfortable part of the junkyard where she slept because she was a human and not a canine.

"Cool." Atticus said.

* * *

><p>Mo went into the secret place. There was a couple of mattresses with a scratched blanket and a couple of pillows. There was some hints of dog fur and drool though due to Mo sharing a home with junkyard dogs and not living in a place with humans. Mo went and plopped down on her bed and put on an ancient record player with a nearly scratched record, but it could still play some smooth jazz.<p>

"Nice place." Atticus said.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Mo looked at him and put her arms behind her head. "So, are you really an orphan, or were you just saying that for Scamp's sake?"

"I really am an orphan, I lost my family when I was just a baby." Atticus said out of sadness.

"Aw, man,... I'm very sorry... I lost my parents in a car accident when I was five," Mo said softly. "My granny might've been a horrible, child-hating woman, but at least she had that dog... Angel's mother. Granny let me only keep Angel and she sent the rest of the puppies away to other homes, then when she died, we've been sent to three other houses, one house was allergic to dogs, one family moved away because I was too much trouble, and Angel and I felt neglected since this other family had their own kid, we ran away from that home."

"I'm sorry to that." Atticus said.

"It's nothing... Sometimes I wonder where I really belong." Mo held her knees and stared up at the moon.

"We'll find out together." Atticus said as he sat next to her.

Mo looked at him. "Together?"

"Yeah, together." Atticus said as he placed his hand on Mo's hand.

"Oh, what if I can't find a family?" Mo bit her fist.

"Then I'll stay with you." Atticus said.

"Not here, I mean, you should go back to where you belong, Atticus... Isn't there someone you could go with?" Mo asked.

"There's Cherry, but she's not a relative, she's a friend of mine." Atticus said.

"Just friends?" Mo asked as they watched the moon before falling asleep.

"Yeah, Cherry is just a friend." Atticus said he then brought a blanket over to Mo and covered her, except for the head, of course and then kissed her on the cheek and went to one of the closest mattresses to Mo and got out a second blanket and fell asleep on the mattress.

Mo blushed a little from the kiss, but turned over to get some sleep with Atticus. "Good night, kid."

"Good night, Mo." Atticus said before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Even though the two were outside and not in nice warm beds, they slept pretty fine that night. Today was now the day of the carnival for the people and their pets. Even Aunt Sarah seemed to be in a good mood, even though her family was very unhappy because of the loss of Scamp and Atticus. The Siamese cats were trying to eat from the picnic basket since the dogs weren't doing anything. Cherry wasn't even in the mood to stop the cats from eat from the picnic.<p>

"Scamp..." Junior mumbled and lay against Annette, Collette, and Danielle in sadness.

"Oh, come now, Scamp and that August kid will be alright," Sarah told Elizabeth apologizing for their unhappy mood. "But first, let's eat! I won't have my Fourth of July ruined by either of them!"

"Atticus..." Cherry corrected and stared at the juicy chicken.

Buster was overhearing this to find a family to harass and heard Sarah mention Atticus and Scamp. What he didn't know was that Atticus wasn't a part of the Brown family he was just a friend of Cherry's. James was petting Tramp as the dog was very low. Buster looked at him, surprised to see Tramp and with a collar.

He then hid in a bush and saw the dog go to Lady on the picnic blanket and looked from him to look at Scamp scratching himself next to Angel in a far away part from the picnic ground. Buster chuckled darkly as he made the conclusion, Scamp was the son of the Tramp. The human girl was also mentioning Atticus, she was part of the story of what happened to Tramp and how he left the street dog life.

"This is beautiful." Buster whispered darkly.

* * *

><p>Atticus and Mo were sitting together and watching the puppies unaware of the Brown family.<p>

"Hey, Scampers and Atticus, come over here!" Buster called out to them.

Scamp stopped scratching and went with Atticus to Buster. Elizabeth and James were trying to get in a better mood as they started to organize the picnic area. But it didn't seem to work.

"See that family?" Buster asked.

Scamp gulped a bit and looked another way to see other people. "Y-You mean that family over there?"

"NO! This family, right here," Buster made them look at, as Scamp and the other dogs put it, Jim Dear and Darling. "Now, as your final tasks, I want you to make way to that family and liberate their chicken..."

Angel came over to see the scene and gasped with Mo.

"You guys don't have to do anything to prove you're worthy to live in a junkyard, guys." Mo told Scamp and Atticus.

"Mo's right, guys." Angel said.

"Hey, why do you care so much!?" Buster yelled at Angel.

"I thought you guys were better than this." Mo defended the boys.

"Pipe down, Angel Cakes and Monique," Buster snapped back. "Come on, kids... You two wanna be wild and free, don't you?"

Atticus began to look at the Brown family and then at the wild dogs.

"All it's gonna cost you is one juicy chicken." Buster tempted. "Yeah, I shoulda known, once a house dog and family boy, always a house dog and family boy."

"I'm no house dog!" Scamp snapped at the Rottweiler.

"And I'm not a family boy I don't even have a family!" Atticus snapped at the Rottweiler.

Scamp growled at Buster, then went to the bushes with Atticus. Sarah's cats Si and Am were coming close to the chicken about to get it for themselves since no one else was going to eat it.

"Okay, follow me." Scamp whispered, then barked like a dangerous dog going across the picnic blanket.

Junior's eyes immediately lit up as he saw Scamp.

"Atticus?" Cherry looked around. She then took off her glasses and rubbed them against her shirt to clean them.

"Quick, get the chicken." Atticus whispered to Scamp.

Scamp barked at the cats, making them screech and rise high above the ground, he then went to get the chicken.

Cherry placed her glasses back on and blinked rapidly.

"Scamp back, Scamp back!" Junior clapped as his mother picked him up.

Then the rest of the junk yard dogs minus Angel and Mo came running in.

"It's chow time, boys!" Buster called as he ran in with the others.

"Stay, girl..." Mo told her puppy, not wanting this to happen or to let them get involved. "Where's that dog-catcher when you really need him? He's always around when you don't!"

Those poor people were having their picnic ruined by the Junkyard Dogs. Scamp then snatched up the chicken. The dog-catcher fell as Scamp and Tramp nearly knocked him down. Scamp then hid in the alley way with Atticus and the chicken. They were safe and had the meat all to themselves.

* * *

><p>"Whew, yeah, slick move, Scamp." Atticus said.<p>

"Don't count on it." Tramp found them.

Scamp got scared and tried to get away with Atticus over the fence, but it was difficult. Tramp tried to settle them and he told them that he only wanted to talk and he wouldn't force them to come back home. This caused for Atticus and Scamp to calm down. Tramp asked them how it felt to live on the streets and steal someone else's lunch. He had really matured since Lady took him into the family and had the puppies together.

"Well, we didn't want to steal the chicken, it was part of the last task." Atticus said.

"Yeah, you know all about that, don't you?" Scamp harassed his father. "You did this all the time when you were my age, when you were a street dog!"

"I found something better though," Tramp told his son. "I found love..."

It was then Buster and the other dogs came and saw the father son scene. It was touching to them, but Buster wasn't going for it. Atticus sensed that Buster didn't care about the father son scene. Angel and Mo came to the scene, hidden as Buster came to Tramp in arrogance.

"I see _you _haven't changed..." Tramp muttered to the Rottweiler.

Atticus and Scamp were silent during this. Tramp mentioned to Scamp and Atticus how he changed since he met Lady. And where the conversation continued. Tramp and Buster argued a bit. Buster then told Atticus and Scamp it was up to them to decide who they would stay with. The life in the junkyard or back in the life of luxury. Atticus didn't like the rules that came with a family, but he also always wanted a family, Atticus was in cross roads. Both Buster and Tramp told them about the decisions they would possibly make. Mo and Angel were hoping the boys would go back with Tramp.

"He doesn't have a choice," Tramp spoke, protecting his son. "I know what's best for him!"

That one hit Scamp.

"Who says that you have to make the decision for scamp?" Atticus asked Tramp.

"I'm his father!" Tramp said in defense.

"I'm not you, Dad!" Scamp went to Buster's side. "I'm a junkyard dog!"

Buster laughed in victory. "That's my boy!"

Angel and Mo sighed, very disappointed.

Atticus was still at a cross road he never had a family but he also didn't like the rules. Tramp was still nice to Scamp and Atticus, even if they refused to go back with the family. He then decided to go along and tell everyone that Atticus and Scamp weren't coming back.

"What'd I tell you, kids?" Buster laughed. "House dog to the end."

Tramp walked off and was able to get the fence open that all the dogs had struggled with and went to find Lady and the triplets. Atticus and Scamp looked at Tramp as he walked off.

Buster saw this and held both of them down. The Rottweiler growled rather aggressively, bit at Scamp's collar and threw it off him. "You're at the top of the heap now! A couple of junkyard residents!"

Scamp couldn't believe it. "I-I'm a junkyard dog..."

"You made it to the pack!" Francisco cheered.

"You're a doll, doll face." Ruby added.

* * *

><p>All of them went back to the junkyard. The dogs were celebrating for Scamp and Atticus. Mo and Angel though were far from pleased with the boys. Atticus was happy for Scamp and for himself ,but even though he didn't show it, he did wish to have a family.<p>

"How could you do that?" Angel glared at Scamp as the puppy came flying from a drawer.

"Come on, guys..." Scamp tried to settle them.

"Tramp is Scamp's father and Cherry is your friend, go after them!" Mo started to push Atticus out of the junkyard.

"She's right, both you go after them. You both are good and decant and kind the streets will beat that out of you both if you both stay." Angel said to Scamp.

"But we made it, this is all we ever dreamed of." Scamp said to Angel.

"**DREAMED OF WHAT**!?" Mo and Angel yelled, kicking a barrel over in anger, much to the dogs' shock.

"You have a home with family and friends that love you, you're not like the rest of us." Mo came close to Atticus, looking into his eyes.

Angel said the same thing to Scamp.

"Let's see, he's uhh... Good and decent," Buster stretched on the couch he was on. "Is that it, Scampy and Atty? You both wanna be widdle house dog and orphaned little boy?"

"No." Scamp and Atticus said in their defense.

"'Cuz you know how I feel about hose dogs and family kids!" Buster continued after they answered.

That was the final straw for Scamp.

"Hey, cut it out, they're the ones who wanna be a house dog and have a family!" Scamp snapped about Angel and Mo, much to their shock.

"Is that true, Angel Baby?" Buster questioned.

Angel looked down, then back at him fiercely. "We don't think a real family's that bad."

This led to the other dogs mocking Angel and Mo about having wishes like that.

"And what's so wrong about having a family!" Atticus exclaimed.

This shocked the junkyard dogs.

"Family's may have rules, but at least you'll be able to have love and a nice warm place to live." Atticus said.

Atticus had finally learned his lesson. Buster was still taunting them and Scamp was starting to think maybe the humans and Angel were right.

"You three ain't junk yard dog or street urchint orphans." Buster said to all three of them.

"That's right, Buster, not anymore." Mo hissed at the dog.

"Yeah, and I'm not your girl." Angel added and started to run away with Mo and Atticus.

"Maybe you do belong here." Atticus said to Scamp while they ran off.

Buster called for Angel and Mo as they were walking away and not going to come to him. But they weren't coming back and neither was Atticus. Angel whimpered up to her owner.

"I don't know where we're going, but we're not staying here." Mo said to her puppy and kept walking out of the Junkyard.

The junkyard dogs all were begging Angel, Mo, and Atticus to come back. Atticus, Angel, and Mo kept walking. But what they didn't know was that later that night as they saw families all warm and happy together, Scamp had been collected by the dastardly dog-catcher.

"Scamp?" Atticus said as soon as they saw Scamp in the dog catcher's truck.

Mo kept walking and turned her head. "What is it?"

Angel looked up at Atticus in worry.

The dog-catcher chuckled as he threw Scamp in the back of his car and drove off to the dog pound.

"The dog-catcher just caught Scamp." Atticus said.

Mo looked over her shoulder and saw the dog-catcher ride away. "That fool!"

"Hey, he wanted to be a street dog..." Angel was still a little sore with what Scamp said at the junkyard.

"Yeah, you're right, but still he doesn't deserve to be at the pound, especially with Reggie there." Atticus said.

This caused all three of them to go wide eye as soon as they remembered that Reggie had been caught by the dog-catcher as well. "REGGIE!" they all screamed.

"We've gotta go and rescue him." Atticus said.

"It's very late, we might get busted." Mo pointed out.

"Right, wait, I know what to do, okay girl, you two run to this address," Atticus said he wrote down the Brown's address and gave it to the girls. "When you see Tramp, tell him to hurry to the pound. I'm going to go and try to help Scamp in the pound as best as I can."

Mo took the address and looked down at Angel. "Come on, girl." she told the puppy.

Angel nodded and rushed with Mo to the Brown house. Atticus began to chase the dog catcher's truck.

"Don't worry, Scamp, help is on the way." Atticus said, while running.

* * *

><p>Scamp couldn't hear Atticus, but laid down in the back, nearly whimpering and crying as he was being taken away. Atticus kept chasing the dog catcher's truck until they got to the pound and then atticus hid so the dog catcher couldn't see him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The dog-catcher stopped his truck and went to collect Scamp. The puppy was hesitant to go, but he was scooped up and was being taken to a cage now to be locked up. It felt like he was being thrown in the doggy slammer. All those other dogs inside looked very depressed due to being locked up and not free like the others that were either free on the street or snuggling and safe in a home with a human telling them what to do all the time. After the dog-catcher left Scamp and the other dogs and went to his office, Atticus snuck into where scamp was and closed the door after he got inside.

"Scamp, Scamp, where are you?" Atticus asked as he looked through each of the cages. "Excuse me, but have either of you seen a puppy here?"

Scamp was thinking of his family, feeling very homesick. He had made the wrong decision about becoming a stray dog like his father before him and Buster with his crew.

A Pekingese type female dog came to the end of the bars. She yawned a bit, a little surprised to see a human around here that wasn't the dog-catcher. "A puppy?" she smacked her muzzle a little, sleepily. "What kinda puppy, sugar?" she didn't even seem surprised that there was a human able to talk with animals.

Atticus turned to the female dog. "Yeah, a puppy, he's new in the dog pound." the boy said.

The Pekingese scratched a bit. "What breed is he? I think I might've saw a schnauzer/cocker spaniel mix come in..."

"He's the son of Tramp." Atticus said.

"Tramp you say? I remember him... He's a tramp but I love him..." the Pekingese fluttered her eyes a bit.

There was something that caught Atticus's attention. There was puppy whimpering and loud snapping heard in another part of the pound.

* * *

><p>Angel and Mo were running down the street as Lady, Tramp, and Cherry, were lying on the front porch, asleep sadly.<p>

"You gotta help us, he's at the pound, Scamp's in trouble!" Mo panted from her running.

This woke Cherry and Tramp up.

"Huh?" Cherry rubbed her eyes.

Angel barked to get everyone's attention.

"Scamp?! Come on, Cherry!" Tramp told the human girl.

"We'll be back, Lady." Cherry told the cocker spaniel and ran with the dogs down the street to get to the dog pound as the Fourth of July fireworks sparkled.

* * *

><p>"HELP!" Scamp cried and tried to dodge Reggie's monstrous bites.<p>

"Don't worry, Scamp, I'm coming!" Atticus said.

Atticus then opened the cage Scamp was in. Reggie's chain was nearly lose and he was going to hurt Scamp whether he was an innocent little puppy or not.

* * *

><p>Tramp and the girls kept running, hoping they wouldn't be too late.<p>

Atticus got in front of Scamp as his protection whether he was scared himself or not and right now he was scared, but so was Scamp. Reggie growled viciously and was on his way to lunge out at the boy as well.

"Keep your paws off my boy and friend!" Tramp came in between them, looking ferocious.

The two dogs had a very violent fight. Tramp kept biting at Reggie, but the bigger dog seemed impossible to take down. Reggie even finally threw Tramp against the hard brick wall.

"Hey, paws off my pop!" Scamp yelled, then bit the big dog on his tail.

And this caused Reggie to howl out in pain. Reggie did what he did with Tramp and made him slam against the wall. Tramp got Reggie to bash against some walls and officially locked the cage door on the big dog and locked the door, luckily now Scamp was out. A psychotic dog laughed wickedly as Tramp comforted his son.

"Atticus, are you okay?" Cherry asked her guy friend.

"I'm alright." Atticus said.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you and singled you out about being dog-like..." Cherry dabbed her knuckles, hoping they could still be friends after this adventure.

Tramp was trying to wake Scamp up, hoping the pup wasn't dead, luckily, Scamp wasn't. When Scamp woke up, they were reunited and very happy together for Tramp's bravery and his slick moves against Reggie as the fireworks blasted heroically as the dog who saved his son from certain doom. The dog-catcher then came in.

"Dang it, forgot he was still in his office." Atticus said.

"You! The one who got away!" the dog-catcher recognized Tramp and came toward the dogs with his net.

However, he had a lot of pain as Angel was biting his butt.

"Good girl!" Mo beamed, smiling fondly at her puppy.

The dog-catcher was now running around and then his net got caught. Angel let go of the dog-catcher and made him slam his head against the wall and black out in a dizzy spell.

"Angel!" Scamp rushed over to the girl dog, very thrilled of what she did to help them.

"Come on, you guys, we better get everyone where they belong." Cherry smiled and walked out with them back to the Brown house with James and Elizabeth.

Mo and Angel came with the family.

"Wait, there's something Scamp has to get from the junkyard." Atticus said.

Cherry looked down at the puppy. "We better get him his license... That's what James calls their collars, I don't know if it's a term down here or not." she shrugged about calling a dog collar a license than a collar. She then glanced at Mo.

The tomboy street urchin looked sheepish and looked away a bit.

"Hey, she's kinda cute, huh?" Cherry teased Atticus a little.

Scamp was apologizing to his father about running away.

"Yeah, she is cute." Atticus whispered, while blushing.

"She's cute, she seems nice enough for you, ask her out already!" Cherry playfully nudged the boy's shoulders.

Mo glanced at them and put a hand on her mouth, stifling giggles.

"Atticus, there's one last thing we gotta do." Scamp came to the human boy after reuniting with his father and 'uncle Jock' and 'uncle Trusty'.

"You're right, Scamp," Atticus said before whispering to Cherry. "I'll do it later on and then we have to find her a family."

* * *

><p>Scamp and Atticus were on their way back to the junkyard to the delight of the dogs.<p>

"Hey, look, it's Scamp he escaped the pound and Atticus came back to his senses." Buster said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Scamp nearly huffed at the Rottweiler about being abandoned in the dog pound.

"Come on, you know our motto." Buster smirked, trying to still sound friendly like it was a big misunderstanding.

"You can keep your motto." Atticus and Scamp said.

Scamp smiled as he looked down and found his collar and placed it where it rightfully belonged. "But not this." the puppy said.

"We're going home where we belong." Atticus said.

Buster was a little insulted at first, but then decided to let them go. He felt like it was their loss. The other junkyard dogs though were starting to feel like that maybe having a family to call their own wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"So long, Buster." Atticus said.

"Yeah, fine, go!" Buster snapped. "I don't need you!"

The other dogs clamored to Atticus and Scamp about having families and wondered if they could do the same.

"Sure, you can all do the same." Atticus said.

"So long, Buster." Scamp walked to get with his family, then made a boot fly to the Rottweiler.

Buster dodged and laughed at the puppy. "You missed, Scampalooser!" he laughed, then a bunch of garbage landed on top of him for his misfortune. Buster wasn't killed, but he was trapped.

"Nice one, Scamp." Atticus said.

"That's my boy!" Tramp praised. "Come on, let's go home."

Buster called out for the others to help him instead of leaving and dissed them for being house pets.

"That's a good look for you, Buster, garbage class..." Angel smirked, then went after the Tramp family.

"I think a home sounds nice..." Ruby smiled.

"With lots of children and hugs and kisses!" Mooch laughed as they also went to get themselves adopted.

"Hey, someone wanna give me a paw over here?" Buster asked.

"Au revior, Buster, it has been, how you say, beautiful!" Francisco smirked, then went with the others to no longer be junkyard dogs.

Buster tried to let the dogs come back but they wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Tramp, the dogs, and kids were rushing back to the Brown house.<p>

"What's all the commotion?" James came out as he heard mild barking. "Scamp?"

"Scamp back!" Junior cheered as Lady rushed out with Annette, Danielle, and Collette.

Angel and Mo saw the family reunite and decided to get going on their own yet again. There was no way James and Elizabeth would let them stay into their already completed family. But before they left.

"You know you two could stay with them." Atticus said to the girls.

"Oh, we don't want to impose..." Mo said shyly.

"Hey, come on, girl!" James called to Angel, seeing her and seeing Scamp was friends with her.

Angel's ears pricked up and she went up slowly to the human man.

"Oh, she's my dog, sir..." Mo came up behind Angel and held her close.

"And they don't have a home." Atticus said.

"Oh, she's a little angel..." Elizabeth beamed as the girl dog hugged Junior.

"Angel, Angel!" Junior cheered for the new dog.

"I know, that's why I named her that." Mo smiled as the family didn't know that was even the dog's name.

Elizabeth looked at them and Mo seemed to be homeless, she looked at her husband. "Jim, dear, you don't suppose..."

"Oh, no, Darling, we got enough dogs as it is!" James declined, trying not to sound nasty against the urchin girl and her dog.

But the dogs weren't going to be giving up on Mo or Angel.

James tried to resist everyone's sad puppy eye dogged look, but it was hard since he had already owned six dogs. "Oh, what's the use... Welcome to the family, Angel and Monique."

"Angel and Momo!" Junior cheered.

After that, James and Elizabeth adopted Mo into their family and Angel as another pet. Elizabeth even gave Angel a bow like the triplets and put Mo in a nice clean dress.

* * *

><p>"So, is that your girlfriend?" Cherry teased her friend as she saw Mo look a little happier, even if she was forced in a dress.<p>

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"'Bout time you found someone." Cherry smirked, folding her arms.

Then a family came over to the Brown's house. James was giving Scamp a bath.

Elizabeth came to the door. "May I help you?" she asked the family visiting.

"We were hoping if you or your husband or any of your other family members had seen a young boy named atticus he was taken away from us when he was just a baby." A female voice said.

"Actually, we have, he's one of our cousin's friends," Elizabeth said. "Is it the same one though? Do you happen to have a picture?' she wanted to make sure, though she was sure Atticus was the right one since it was an uncommon name.

"Well, we don't have a photo of him as the age he is now but here's a picture of him of when he was a baby." The female voice said as she handed Elizabeth the photo.

Elizabeth took the photo and looked to see a baby boy who sort of what Atticus might have looked like as a baby. "I see... Excuse me a moment," she went further into the house and saw Cherry, Atticus, and Mo sitting together on the couch. "Pardon me, Atticus, but there's someone here to see you."

"Okay, I'll go see who it is." Atticus said then turn to mo before going to see who it was. "I'll be right back."

Elizabeth stepped aside and allowed Atticus to meet the guests to their house. The woman and man and teenage girl all widened their eyes.

"Can I help you?" Atticus asked them.

Elizabeth went away to let them privately talk.

"Who was it?" Cherry asked the woman.

"I don't really know for sure..." Elizabeth said softly.

"Atticus, is it really you?" The woman said.

This made Atticus's eyes widen. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Because we gave you that name." The man said.

Atticus then widened his eyes again as he remembered a dream of a memory of his family and these three were three of the people in it.

"Are are you my Mom, Dad, and older sister?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, son." The father said.


	6. Chapter 6

Scamp and Angel came to the boy's side, wondering what he was doing at the door and looked up at him.

"Where have you been?" Atticus asked them.

"Searching for you." The teenage girl said.

"I've been living in an orphanage." Atticus said.

Scamp and Angel came to the adults, sensing trust in them. Scamp sniffed the man while Angel sniffed the woman. They both smiled and looked up at Atticus. This was a great sign for Atticus.

"Would you like to come in?" Atticus asked them.

"Sure." The teenage girl said.

And so the mother, father, and older sister came in.

"Who was it, Darling?" James asked his wife.

"Just a family for Atticus, Jim, dear." Elizabeth told him as she handed him a towel to dry his hands from giving Scamp a bath.

* * *

><p>Atticus and the family were now in the living room.<p>

"Who's there?" Cherry looked over with Mo to see Atticus with the visitors.

"Listen, Atticus, when you were born it was the happiest moment for all of us and we had loved you with all our hearts, but then someone came into the house and kidnapped you and we've been looking for you ever sense." The father said.

Mo put a hand to her mouth in shock to hear about Atticus's past.

"Who kidnapped him, if I may ask?" Cherry questioned, even though this discussion wasn't for her, she couldn't help but wonder.

"It was my ex-boyfriend." The teenage girl said to Cherry.

"I thought your parents were killed by Judge Doom." Cherry told Atticus, remembering their adventure with Roger Rabbit.

"I thought so too?" Atticus asked.

"He must have been hired to make you think that." The teenage girl said.

"So, you're Atticus's parents?" Mo was surprised.

"Yes, we are dear." The mother said.

"Well, there's no such thing as a normal day, Atticus and I were about to go home tomorrow, but if you live here and would like him to stay..." Cherry stretched a bit in the couch.

"We would love it if you would stay with us, Atticus, but it's your choice." The mother said.

Once again Atticus was at cross roads. Cherry and Mo could kind of understand how Atticus must have been feeling right now.

"I-I need sometime to think."Atticus said.

Cherry looked at him, curious of what he would choose. Atticus left the room to think about what he would choose.

"Atty! Atty!" Junior looked up at Atticus with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Junior." Atticus said as he reached down to the baby and began to ruffle his hair.

Junior cooed and babbled at him, smiling brightly.

"Little buddy, I need sometime alone to think." Atticus said.

"Okay!" Junior said, then giggled and crawled away to be with the puppies.

* * *

><p>Atticus was now in the kitchen sitting at the table trying to figure out what to do. The triplets were far from Atticus, respecting his privacy. They were asking their brother thousands of questions of what it was like to be on the outside when he had been a house dog all his life like they had. And where he answered all of their questions.<p>

"Did you get a big 'ol slipper?" Danielle asked, sounding rough and tough.

"What happened after the dog-catcher caught you?" Annette asked.

"Why did you steal Jim Dear and Darling's chicken?" Collette asked.

Scamp told them everything.

"Ooooohhhh..." the triplets listened to every story, feeling excited and proud of their brother.

Atticus was still in the kitchen still confused on which one to choose. Angel was playing with a ball of yarn under the kitchen table, staring at it and feeling quite amused.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Atticus asked himself.

Angel tossed the yarn into the living room and started chasing after it. Atticus just couldn't figure this one out. It was really getting to him.

"I need help on how I can choose which one I should go with." Atticus said.

Angel picked up the ball of yarn and gave it to Scamp, smiling fondly at him. Atticus had to go to someone who could help him he thought that maybe James and Elizabeth could help. The couple was lounging on the couch together. Atticus then came in.

"Hello, Atticus." James greeted.

Elizabeth greeted him as well with a soft smile.

"I need to ask you both something." Atticus said.

"What is it, dear?" Elizabeth asked, sweetly.

"My family wants me to come and live with them and I would love to live with them but if I do it means I won't be with cherry she was the very first friend I ever made and I don't want to leave her but I also don't want to leave my family after I just back to them so which do you think I should choose?" Atticus asked them.

James and Elizabeth exchanged glances.

"Well, maybe you can get your family to let you stay where Cherry lives and you could all live together, that way you all get what you want." James suggested.

"You should talk to them about that if you can. Elizabeth added.

"Yeah, but there's also Mo she's my very first girlfriend." Atticus said.

Elizabeth awed at that.

"That _is _tough..." James wasn't sure what to do himself to help mentor the boy.

The girls over heard what Atticus asked James and Elizabeth.

"Man, I think we just faced even more obstacles than getting Scamp and Atticus back." Cherry told the former street urchin girl.

Mo nodded in agreement.

"There's gotta be something we can do to make it easier for him." Mo said.

"What could we do though?" Cherry asked her.

"I don't know maybe you could ask your parents if they could move to England." Mo said.

"One of my sister's jobs had her living here a while." Cherry shrugged, unsure if she could get her parents to move here.

"Well, there's gotta be something we can do." Mo said.

Then the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Cherry asked herself, then decided to get the phone herself. "Hello?"

"Cherry, it's mom, listen, I got a new job." Cherry's mother's voice said on the other line.

"You did?" Cherry sounded surprised. "What is it?"

Michelle told her what the job was and that they had to move to England.

"We're moving?" Cherry was a little emotional. Not only just that, but in a place like this. Granted it was an interesting place and she had always wanted to live here, but this was huge. "Are you guys coming to James and Elizabeth's or should I come home with you and come back when we're ready?" she then asked.

"We're coming to James and Elizabeth's." Michelle said.

"Okay, about how long until you come here?" Chery asked in return.

"About three weeks." Michelle said.

"Three weeks?" Cherry nearly pouted.

"Actually, make that two weeks." Michelle said.

"Pardon?" Cherry raised an eyebrow as her mother told her that.

"The move is going faster then we thought." Michelle said.

"I'm a little nervous about moving to a whole new country..." Cherry said, a little anxious.

"I know, sweetie, we all are." Michelle said.

And then Cherry remembered the cross road Atticus was at. Cherry knew Atticus would be happy because he would have his parents, Mo, and her around, but it was a little hard. Maybe she could learn to like living in England with the others. She has cousins that don't live too far away from James and Elizabeth as well, the Darling children, Wendy, John, and Michael.

"And besides, all your cousins in England will be there." Michelle said.

"I guess..." Cherry said, smiling, but her voice was soft, she wasn't sad or anything, but just in an emotional state due to moving again, this time to a new country and not just a distant state from her old home.

"Trust me, sweetie, this will be the last time we move." Michelle said.

"Okay," Cherry sighed a bit. "I guess I'll be okay..." she then smiled as she saw a familiar face walking by the house. Her best friend from nearly across the globe.

The girl felt her gaze, turned to the window and waved her hand wildly and smiling brightly at Cherry. The girl then began to think that this might work. Cherry was really going to miss her old life at home though, but she had to do this for Atticus, she guessed.

"So, do you think you could stay with James and Elizabeth until your father and I move to England?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, I dunno, Mom... I guess that would be okay..." Cherry said softly on the other line.

"I promise, Cherry, we'll be there in two weeks." Michelle said on the other line.

"Okay, Mom... I'll talk to you later if you want." Cherry said back.

"Talk to you later, sweetie." Michelle said back.

"Bye, Mom..." Cherry said softly before hanging up.

She then made the announcement to James, Elizabeth, and everyone else.

"So, you're staying here then?" Mo asked her new friend.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry shrugged with a smile. "It'll take some getting used to though."

"At least you'll be with us and we'll see you more, we thought about you on Christmas and I think the puppies missed you when you sent them a big enough bone for them all to share." James added.

The pups agreed with that.

"I'll need some lessons on living around here, though." Cherry folded her arms, though not angry, just striking a pose.

"We'll teach you." James said.

"It's not that hard, things will be very different, but I'm sure we'll all get along nicely." Elizabeth added.

Since Atticus wasn't in the room, they found him outside in the back yard still trying to figure things out and so they found this the perfect time to tell him. Cherry told him what she heard from her parents, waiting for his response, hoping it would be a good one.

"That's great news, Cherry." Atticus said out of happiness.

"Welcome back home!" Cherry said, surprisingly cheerfully.

"Yeah, but we're both going to need some lessons on living around here though." Atticus said.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, Peach taught me a lot of stuff about what it's like here." Cherry said.

"That's cool." Atticus said.

Angel and Scamp ran out to the backyard beside them and went to have some fun together.

"Looks like their having some fun together." Atticus said as he looked at them having fun.

"Call me cheesy, but I think this is what they call Puppy Love." Cherry watched with him.

"Yep, it's definitely puppy love." Atticus said.

Angel barked sweetly to Scamp, then started to wrestle him for fun.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Cherry nudged Atticus as Mo was inside with Elizabeth.

"She's amazing." Atticus said.

"Really?" Cherry looked at him. "What do you have in common?"

Atticus couldn't think of anything else he and Mo had in common.

"Well, there must be something..." Cherry shrugged at him. "Angel and Scamp are a lot like Lady and Tramp when they first came together. Scamp was a house dog who ran away from home because of a big ugly issue and met a street smart dog who helped him and gave him dinner. Who knows? Maybe there'll be little Scamps and Angels running around in the house in a few years time."

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus said.

"Has Mo taught you anything new with being a street urchin?" Cherry asked as she saw Elizabeth was giving some clothes for Mo before when Junior was born and no one knew if he was going to be a boy or a girl.

"Well, I do know that living on the streets can be hard." Atticus said.

"Oh, no doubt, I can't imagine how they must've felt..." Cherry said, seeing Angel trying to adjust to her new ribbon.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I guess I could live with living here... Just wonder how the others will feel back home that I've come to know..." Cherry sighed, but dealt with staying in a land far away from the home she's come to known.

"I know that they'll miss you." Atticus said.

"I know I'll miss them..." Cherry sighed a little.

* * *

><p>Coming down the street were Wendy, John, and Michael. They were dressed in proper clothing in contrast to usually being seen in their pajamas, especially after an adventure they shared with Cherry that they weren't sure was a dream or if it really happened. Wendy wore her bow with a blue button up top that had a white blouse, plaid skirt, sky blue knee socks and black dress shoes. John wore his glasses with a matching top to Wendy, but inside was a black tie, and he wore gray trousers with black dress shoes. Michael was dressed like his brother and had a blue cap on his head.<p>

"The Darling children!" Cherry gasped with a smile and ran to them.

"Hello, Cherry." John said.

"Cherry!" Michael beamed happily.

"Hey, guys." Cherry smiled at them. "What're you doing in those clothes? It's summer!"

"Program in school, we wanted to look our best for our headmaster." Wendy told her.

"Yes, it's best to look your best for your headmaster." John said.

"I see... Wanna meet my friend Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Atticus? I don't think I've heard you talk about a friend named that before." Wendy remarked.

"I do not recall you mentioning that name either." John said.

"I met him sometime after I met you guys," Cherry explained as the boy was coming to see what was going on without him.

"Does he know Peter Pan?" Michael asked bashfully.

"Yeah, I do know him." Atticus said.

"We got to meet him once!" Michael beamed, even if his brother believed their Never Land journey was just a dream and nothing more.

"I really hope to see him again..." Wendy sighed like she had a lost lover, despite being a little too young to be having a boyfriend. "I look out my window every night to see him, but he hasn't returned yet..."

"Don't worry, he'll come back someday." Atticus said.

"It's been a while... But I really hope to see him again soon..." Wendy cooed.

Then they all began to have fun together and as the weeks passed, Cherry officially moved into her new home and Atticus moved in with his family.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First published in mid October, RP done in July. Read & Review!**


End file.
